Love For A Jedi
by gunman
Summary: Shinji's and Ahsoka's feelings come to a head after the rise of the Empire. Lemon. One-shot. Some humor at the end.


_**LOVE FOR A JEDI  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Star Wars The Clone Wars.

Summary: Shinji's and Ahsoka's feelings come to a head shortly after the Empire arises.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Firespray 31-class patrol and attack craft, now called _The Huntress_, was sitting at the base of the large abandoned Massassi Temple on the forest moon of Yavin 4.

Just inside of the temple itself a small fire was lit and two people sat on opposite sides of the fire, just staring in to it.

One was a young man of Japanese descent, 20 years old, short brown hair and crystal blue eyes. He was dressed simply in a brown short, black pants, boots, a belt around his waist, and a small bedroll near the fire. The other was a 18-year old Togruta woman with orange skin and short lekku dangling down her bare shoulders. She was dressed in short red and brown skirt, a tube-top wrapped around her chest, a pair of brown boots, and wrist guards. Around her shoulders was a blanket that was protecting her from the cold.

Neither said anything as they stared at the fire and ate their dinner.

It was nearly an hour later when Shinji finally spoke.

"It's not your fault, Ahsoka."

A tear escaped her eye as she held her head down.

"I should have done more. I should have seen it coming." she said.

"But you couldn't. How could you have known? The dark side was clouding everything."

"But you did! You knew it would happen." she said, not accusing him in any way.

"You don't need the Force to be able to read people. You just need to know the person, see the signs, and..."

"But I didn't! I was blind to everything else that was going on, so caught up with my own problems that I didn't see the path Master Anakin was going down. I... I..."

Shinji moved over to her and put his arm around her.

"Shinji..." she said as tears came up and out of her eyes.

"It's going to be alright, Soka-chan." Shinji said as he hugged her.

The rain continued to fall heavily upon the temple and ship, and the pair just continued to hold each other as the coldness of night also descended upon them.

But inside the pair of teenagers, a whirling torrent of emotions were spinning out of control. For the last two years they had been together, fighting Separatist droids, assassins, bounty hunters, all kinds of bizarro creatures and had made it out each time. Working together, being in close quarters with each other, in battle after battle, had created a closeness that neither had expected, but everyone had seen coming.

Of course, because of the Jedi's rules, Ahsoka had been terrified of actually becoming emotionally involved with anyone.

But she couldn't deny that what she felt for Shinji was real. And she knew that he felt the same way that she did.

The pair turned and looked each other in their eyes, Shinji moving in to gently nuzzle her nose, a soft brush of his lips against her own.

"Ahsoka..."

"Shinji..."

He paused as he placed his forehead against hers, the pair closing their eyes briefly.

"I wanna kiss you, Ahsoka." Shinji said softly.

"Then why don't you?" she asked just as softly.

"I don't want to compromise what you have left." he explained.

"I don't have anything left... except you."

"Ahsoka..."

"Do you love me?" she asked softly.

"Yes." he said quickly.

"Shinji... the Jedi have been all but wiped out. We're fugitives now. Even Misato and the others are in hiding. My master has turned to the Dark Side. The Sith rule now. I... Shinji I love you! I tried to deny what I felt, tried to keep away from any kind of attachment. But..."

Shinji realized what she was saying. While her feelings for him were real, she was also trying to protect herself by disassociating herself from the very principals that the Jedi Order had established for her and others. By doing this she had hoped to both receive the love she wanted, and hide from the Empire at the same time.

Shinji felt his heart lift at Ahsoka's willingness to return his love for her. He cupped her left cheek in his right hand and leaned in to kiss her lips with his own.

Ahsoka moaned softly as she gave herself to the kiss. Her first real kiss in so many years.

Her first kiss, with Shinji, had been a couple years ago while the pair were on assignment. It had been part of their cover, but Ahsoka had enjoyed it nonetheless. But now, this kiss, right now, put to rest the last time they had tasted each others lips.

The pair pulled back, needing air, and stared lovingly into each others eyes. An unspoken message passed between them and both knew where this was going to go.

"I love you, Ahsoka." Shinji whispered to her.

"I love you too, Shinji." Ahsoka whispered back.

He reached his hand up and traced her blue and white striped lekku gently, sending a soft shudder through her body at the sensitivity and tenderness of his touch.

"Make love to me." she whispered to him.

"As you wish, my beautiful knightress." he said to her before capturing her lips with his own.

Shinji kissed Ahsoka's lips passionately as he gently bore her back to her bedroll, Ahsoka wrapping her arms around his neck as he removed to blanket from her slim shoulders.

Ahsoka pulled his shirt off of his body, Shinji reached around to unclip her small, strapless top, exposing her perky C-cup breasts to the cool air of the planet. Still kissing his lips, Ahsoka roamed her hands across his muscular bare chest, getting his shirt off and then moving to his pants. She was unable to concentrate enough to use the Force to unbuckle his pants, so she had to do it manually.

Shinji did the same thing, gently grabbing her skirt and pulling it down past her shapely hips. He pulled her boots off of her feet, but left her leggings on. He slowly pulled her underwear off of her as she managed to get his pants and boots off of his body.

The pair never stopped kissing as they stripped each other naked, the young man gently pushing the young Togruta to the bedroll that lay next to the fire.

Shinji moved over Ahsoka, kissing her lips, moving to her cheek and neck, and kissing her lekku softly that sent shivers throughout her body.

"Oh! Shinji!" she gasped as the sensitivity of her tendrils caused her body to become aroused.

He teased her lekku gently at first, kissing and then suckling them, eliciting moans from the young Togruta, even as he turned to using his teeth. Ahsoka nearly screamed as his teeth trailed gently over her lekku.

"AH! OH! SHINJI!" Ahsoka gasped as her fingers dug into his shoulders and hair.

He moved away from her lekku and moved down to her chest.

At first Ahsoka was worried that Shinji would think she had small breasts. Compared to other women like Misato or Padmé or even other Jedi like Aayla Secura and Barriss Offee, she wasn't as well-endowed as the more senior members of her Order.

But when she looked down to see him looking back at her, seeing the smile on his face and the look in his eyes, Ahsoka's fears were set to rest. He loved her, regardless of her size. Especially since she still had a ways to grow, like himself.

He dipped his head down and enveloped her right breast with his mouth, his tongue wrapped around her nipple, causing a flush of feelings to reverberate through her body. Her hands reached up and took hold of his hair, keeping him firmly planted at her chest as he continued pleasuring her. Her moaning continued to escalate, her mind overloaded with pleasure she had never before known, and she was pleased with herself for choosing Shinji for this task.

After nearly two minutes Shinji moved over to her other breast, giving it as much attention as he had her other one.

Ahsoka's moans were impassioned and thunderous as she kept a firm hand on Shinji's head. Shinji gave her breast a last kiss before moving slowly down her body, trailing his lips down her stomach sensuously until he came to the small patch of white hair before her womanhood. The same color as the white of her lekku.

Spreading her legs apart, Shinji dipped his down and extended his tongue into wet womanhood. A soft moan escaped her lips, which quickly escalated the further in Shinji went. The second Shinji found the Togruta equivalent of her cliterous, he rubbed his tongue across it, gently applying enough pressure to send the former padawan into a white haze of ecstacy that caused her to nearly black out from sheer pleasure.

Her body stiffened, her legs wrapped tightly around his head, and a piercing scream exploded from her lips as Ahsoka Tano was sent over the edge.

Shinji wiped his face clean of sweat and female juices as he moved up alongside the panting young woman.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Shinji asked softly.

"Oh... Shinji!" Ahsoka gasped, regaining enough movement into her body in order to pull herself close to his chest, nuzzling his neck as she wrapped her arms around his torso. Shinji smiled as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her close as they rested on their sides.

For several quiet minutes Shinji and Ahsoka just held each other. The cool breeze of the rainstorm and the heat of their campfire giving them a comfortable atmosphere to just relax for now.

"Shinji..." Ahsoka whimpered. "I... (gulp)... I'm ready."

"Don't worry, Soka-chan. I'll be gentle." Shinji whispered back to her, kissing her forehead softly.

Pulling away from her, Shinji moved up to hover over her shapely and lithe body. His member was positioned at her still wet entrance. He looked into her eyes, as if waiting for a signal, and received it with a simple smile and a nod.

Shinji leaned in to kiss Ahsoka on the lips as his hips moved up, slowly and carefully sliding into her body. He paused when he came to a barrier within her core. Looking her in the eye, Shinji gave her a small unspoken message, her arms quickly wrapping around his shoulders and bracing herself for what was to come.

He held her tightly as he thrust forward, piercing her hymen, and causing her to shriek out in pain as she held him tightly. Her fingernails digging into his skin and almost drawing blood.

Shinji kissed her face softly, trying to comfort her as her adjusted to having him inside her.

Nearly two minutes passed, and Ahsoka nodded once again, giving Shinji the go-ahead to finish what he, and she, had started.

_We... are... one._ Ahsoka thought as Shinji started moving in and out of her body, slowly at first as he kept staring down at her face, watching for any sign or indication that she was enjoying this or otherwise not.

"Uh! Uh! Uh!" she panted over and over in time with his thrusts. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Oh, Kami! Ahsoka... you're tight! So tight!" Shinji gasped as he continued pumping, his arms reaching up behind her back to grip her shoulder, staring into her open eyes as he continued to pleasure her.

Several minutes of thrusting into the exotic young woman on the ground, Shinji removed his hands from around her body and pushed off the ground, pulling himself and Ahsoka into a sitting position with the young Togruta in his lap.

Still wrapped around his neck and waist, Ahsoka was pulled up from the ground, still connected to her handsome lover as she placed his head between her hands and kissed him passionately. A kiss he returned greedily.

"Oh, Shinji!" Ahsoka gasped as she hugged him around the neck, her head resting against his as he held her around the chest with his own arms.

"Ahsoka!" Shinji whispered back as his hands trailed down her slim back to her shapely rear end, kissing her lips as he continued pumping in and out of her.

"Ah! Oh, Shinji-Kun! Come Inside Me, Baby!" Ahsoka gasped as her head was thrown back, her eyes clenched tightly as Shinji continued to buck his hips as he held her tightly.

Shinji barely acknowledged her slightly out-of-character words as he felt her inner walls clamp down tightly on his raging member, squeezing him into a forceful and much desired release.

"Ah... Ahso... AHSOKA!" Shinji screamed as he came.

"Oh... Shinji... SHINJI!" Ahsoka screamed as she came.

Their bodies went rigid as his seed exploded into her body, fingers digging into each others skin as their ragged breathing slowly started to decline. Ahsoka's hands never left Shinji's shoulders, and Shinji's hands never left Ahsoka's butt.

"Oh, Shinji." Ahsoka sighed happily as her emotional high started to tapper off, hugging the young man tightly as Shinji himself held onto the Togruta woman with as much strength as he had left.

"I love you, Soka-chan."

"I love you too, Shin-kun."

The pair shared a soft kiss before laying themselves down upon the bedroll. Ahsoka used her Force powers to bring a blanket over to them, Shinji wrapping themselves up in it as they both snuggled down into their bed, just holding each other. Shinji wrapped his arms around Ahsoka while the young Togruta rested her head against the young man's chest as sleep took them both.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was morning when the pair blinked their eyes open, the sound of footsteps walking up to them causing Shinji to pulled his gun to his hand.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." the voice said in a teasing tone that could belong to only one person.

"Misato." Shinji groaned as he dropped his gun arm as the purple-haired woman walked up to the pair, a small entourage behind her.

Wass, Chord, Tank, Frost, Argos, HK-47, Obi-Wan, and the twins - Kreena & Seena - all stared at the pair as they looked back at their friends.

Shinji and Ahsoka covered themselves with the blanket as the group looked at them with wide eyes.

"Well... I'm glad to see you're alive." Shinji said as Ahsoka pulled herself tightly against Shinji.

"And I'm glad you two finally got together." Misato teased.

"Misato, I swear if you start..."

"Teasing you? Of course I'm gonna tease you. And just what are you gonna do about it?" the older woman continued to tease him.

Shinji raised his gun up and squeezed the trigger, a bolt of blue energy striking Misato and dropping her to the ground.

Every one looked at Shinji in shock.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time." Shinji said with a smile.

"Shinji!" Obi-Wan snapped.

"What? I don't want to have her teasing me, especially about this." Shinji replied. "Besides, I just stunned her."

"Even so!" the older Jedi huffed.

"Oh, boy." he groaned as Ahsoka hugged him tightly around his chest, giving him a kiss on the cheek while everyone just laughed.

It was laughter that everyone had long since been denied, what with the war and all. And with this newest revelation and the possibility of a new life that would soon come into this world, it helped to give the group of heroes new hope for the dark era that had now begun.

The Empire had taken over, the Sith now ruled the galaxy, but as long as they lived to fight another day, hope and love would be forever important to the lives of all sentient beings.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Hope everyone enjoyed this little lemon of Shinji and Ahsoka. I did this mostly because... well, a lot of people have been asking me to do something like this, so I figured, 'Okay!'

Also, I'm kinda giving away a few spoilers, but this story is not 'totally' mainstream. I mean... it is... but... well, just don't think about that too much.

Consider this my Christmas gift to everyone who reads my work.


End file.
